


Cuore di ragno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [21]
Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic sulla coppia Peter Parker/Mary Jane.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Ragnesco amore [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031153
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: "Vivi con qualcuno abbastanza a lungo e alla fine vedrai le loro tette."  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAbokV76tkU; BIGBANG - FANTASTIC BABY M/V.

Nudità

Peter s’irrigidì davanti al bagno, con gli occhi sgranati e le guance accaldate. I suoi pugni erano serrati ed un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la pelle del dorso.

“MJ!” gridò con tutta la sua voce.

La giovane piegò di lato il capo, continuando a pettinarsi i lunghi capelli e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Mnh?” domandò.

“Mary Jane, sei nuda” gemette Parker, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

La giovane fece un sorriso malizioso e si sporse in avanti, lasciando che i capelli rossi scivolassero di lato in modo da lasciarle completamente scoperto il seno.

"Vivi con qualcuno abbastanza a lungo e alla fine vedrai le loro tette" soffiò, con tono piccante.

Peter si allontanò scuotendo la testa, mormorando: “Che vergogna”.


	2. Broken souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt fuori gara.  
> Prompt di G. H.: Peter/MJ; "Sarebbe così assurdo se ti dicessi che sono forse innamorato di te."  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oc21g2MP2mo; 「Nightcore」→ Dynasty.

Broken souls

"Sarebbe così assurdo se ti dicessi che sono ‘forse’ innamorato di te?" domandò Peter, appesa a testa in giù alla sua ragnatela.

Mary Jane, che lo guardava da oltre la finestra socchiusa, sospirò.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo sei ancora così impacciato” lo punzecchiò.

Peter fece un sorriso tirato, chiedendole: “E tu? Mi ami ancora?”.

La pioggia scivolava lungo il costume da Spider-man, che iniziava ad andargli stretto all’altezza della pancia gonfia da birra.

“Sei bravo a dichiararti solo quando fai finta di parlare in terza persona” rispose lei.

Peter ribatté: “Non mi hai risposto”.

“Ti amerò per sempre” rispose lei, chiudendo la finestra. < _Ma_ non saremo mai capaci di stare insieme > pensò, dandogli le spalle e allontanandosi.


	3. Divorziati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace) ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LVvJmTRdWE.  
> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Peter/MJ: appuntamento tra i tetti di New York

Divorziati

Peter si pulì il viso dalla salsa rosa delle patatine utilizzando il dorso della mano e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Mary Jane che avanzava verso di lui, pensando: < Mi sembra che un angelo caduto sia venuto nell'oscurità a prendermi >.

"Lo sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui, in fondo hai sempre amato questa città più di te stesso e forse di noi" sussurrò la donna.

Parker scese dal gargoyl di pietra su cui era appollaiato e la raggiunse sul tetto del grattacielo.

I due erano illuminati dalla luce della luna.

Peter le rispose: "Mai più di te. Posso sapere cosa ci fai qui?".

"Questo è il posto dove mi hai dato il primo appuntamento. Tipico di Spidey dare un appuntamento tra i tetti di New York" sussurrò Mary Jane. Cercò gli occhi di lui e sospirò. "Mi mancavi" ammise.

Peter si sfilò del tutto il cappuccio del costume, che aveva alzato fino al naso per liberare la bocca in quel momento sporca di salsa rosa. "Anche tu mi manchi".


	4. Divano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di K. F.: Peter/MJ; "Non dirmi di indossare i pantaloni. Assolutamente no."  
> Scritto sentendo: 「Nightcore」→ Don't Talk About It; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QTmRPeMHJw.

Divano

Quando la missione è compiuta, ogni super-eroe prova una punta di compiacimento. C’è chi tenta di nasconderlo, altri lo hanno scritto in fronte: un misto di orgoglio, di senso di superiorità, ma soprattutto di completezza. Come in ogni lavoro, il momento più piacevole è il meritato tempo libero.

In fondo, la cosa che più di tutte spinge a continuare quel tipo di lavoro è l’adrenalina. Una droga che, quando viene meno, ti lascia completamente spossato.

Non c’era da stupirsi perciò che Peter avesse un’unica intenzione ben chiara in mente quella domenica: poltrire tutto il giorno sul divano. Voleva rimanere lì, con solo i boxer addosso, coricato tra i cuscini, vegetando davanti alla televisione. Era già lì da un paio di ore a mangiare cibo spazzatura e passare da un canale all’altro quando sua moglie Mary Jane cercò inutilmente di farlo alzare.

«Almeno vestiti!» gridò l’attrice, i capelli rossi che le mulinavano intorno al viso. «Ho preso i pantaloni dalla lavanderia e…».

«Non dirmi di indossare i pantaloni. Assolutamente no» fu la risposta tenace e lapidaria di Parker. Mary Jane sbatté un piede per terra, frustrata. «Mi farai impazzire» bofonchiò.


End file.
